CATCH 'JONGIN'
by DeNok91
Summary: Kyungsoo milik Jongin, 'Jongin' milik Kyungsoo dan Jongin tidak suka 'Jongin' Kyungsoo. Kim Jong In - Do Kyung Soo / KaiSoo - KaiDo. EXO YAOI Fanfiction. Fluff. Romance.


**CATCH**

Kim Jong In

Do Kyung Soo

( KaiSoo )

Fluff / EXO YAOI.

**Let's Enjoy...**

* * *

**.**

Sudut bibir Jongin tak lelah tertarik kesamping membentuk sebuah senyuman saat baru keluar dari toko hewan. Mengangkat sebuah kurung kecil yang dipegangnya dan kembali tertawa melihat kucing yang sedang meringkuk didalam sambil menatap kearahnya.

Awalnya ia hanya menemani hyung-nya untuk membeli hadiah peliharaan untuk ulang tahun ibu mereka. Namun saat ia berjalan diarea kucing yang berjejer cantik, ia tertarik pada salah satunya yang berwarna coklat terang. Mata lebar itu, mengingatkan dirinya pada seseorang yang selalu menyambutnya dirumah saat pulang kantor. Tanpa banyak berpikir ia membelinya untuk diberikan pada _dia._

* * *

**.**

Jongin membuka pintu utama rumahnya dan saat ia melalui ruang tamu ia melihat sosok mungil keluar dari pintu dapur dengan spatula ditangannya.

"Ah, aku belum selesai memasak. Bagaimana ini?" Ia terlihat khawatir selagi berjalan mendekati Jongin dan ia mendapat kecupan dikedua pipi begitu ia berdiri dihadapan Jongin.

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Aku akan menunggu." Ucap Jongin sebelum menambahkan satu ciuman singkat dibibir pemuda itu. "Lihat ini." Ia mengangkat kotak yang dipegangnya sejajar dengan wajah pemuda yang tampak bingung melihatnya.

Pemuda yang lebih kecil menelengkan kepalanya untuk melihat dan seketika berjengit saat bersitatap dengan seekor kucing yang langsung mengeong. Dan ia membeku—

"Kyungsoo..?" Jongin mengintrupsinya saat ia hanya mematung dalam satu waktu.

"A-apa itu tidak menggigit?" Kyungsoo menunjuk kucing itu dengan spatulanya yang lagi-lagi disambut oleh kucing didalamnya dengan suara yang lebih keras.

Jongin tertawa melihat ekspresi takut Kyungsoo yang menampakkan matanya semakin lebar. "Tentu tidak, sayang. Dia bukan kucing liar."

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo kembali menelengkang kepalanya untuk memastikan bahwa dari mulut kucing itu tak akan muncul taring menakutkan seperti dalam film-film vampir yang sebelumnya ia lihat.

Alis Jongin bertaut selagi mempehatikan Kyungsoo dan kucing itu, sesuatu yang menguar menyapa penciumannya. "Tapi—apa kau sedang menggoreng seseuatu? aku mencium bau yang tidak enak."

Mata Kyungsoo melebar untuk sesaat sebelum ia berlari kearah dapur tanpa menjawab Jongin, dan pemuda yang lebih tinggi hanya menyertai kekalutan Kyungsoo dengan tawa bersamaan dengan kucingnya yang lagi-lagi mengeong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo menyantap makanannya dengan tak tenang, sesekali ia akan melirik kebawah—pada makhluk yang sedang makan dengan tenang tepat disamping kaki kursi tampat Jongin duduk. "Kenapa kau membawanya, Jongin?"

Jongin menghentikan gerakan sumpitnya dan menatap Kyungsoo, ia berpikir sejenak sebelum benar-benar memahami maksud pertanyaan Kyungsoo, kemudian ia mengikuti arah tatapan pemuda yang lebih kecil, dan Jongin terkekeh ketika mengerti. "Aku ingin memberikannya padamu. Dan kau tak akan kesepian saat menungguku pulang dari kantor, sayang."

"Tapi aku takut padanya." Kyungsoo menatap kucing yang terlihat tak terusik apapun, Ia ngeri akan kuku yang mungkin tertancap atau taring yang mengoyang leher.. "Aku juga tidak merasa kesepian, dan jika kau memang harus mencarikan aku teman, kau bisa membawakan aku seekor anak anjing atau...seekor burung?" Kyungsoo merengek dengan nada keputusasaan.

"Aku akan membawakanmu seekor anjing lain kali. Dan burung? Kau tahu aku tidak suka peliharaan burung sayang. Lagi pula aku membawanya karena dia mirip denganmu." Ucap Jongin dengan ringan sembari meminum segelas air.

Satu alis Kyungsoo terangkat, Jongin seolah memberikan semacam doktrin yang jelas tak dapat diterimanya. Ia menilik setiap inci tubuh kucing itu dari ekor panjangnya yang selalu bergerak-gerak hingga kepalanya yang ditumbuhi bulu-bulu lebat. Keningnya semakin berkerut ketika tak menemukan bagian-bagian yang bisa dikatakan mirip dengan dirinya. "Bagaimana mungkin seekor kucing bisa mirip denganku? Aku bahkan lebih cantik darinya." Kyungsoo memberenggut merasa ia lebih baik dari kucing itu.

Jongin hampir saja tersedak ketika ia bahkan tak mengunyah apapun, kemudian ia tertawa melihat tingkah polos pemuda yang sangat dicintainya. Ia menunduk setelah menguasai diri dan mengangkat kucing itu—mengangkatnya lurus dengan wajah Kyungsoo yang duduk diseberang meja hingga tatapan kedua mata bulat yang saat ini sama-sama terkejut itu kembali bertemu, Kyungsoo berjengit hingga ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi dengan sedikit kasar, Ia terlihat menahan nafas setelahnya. Dan Jongin kembali hanya merespon dengan kekehan. "Lihat, ekspresi kalian sangat mirip, mata kucing ini juga sangat mirip dengan matamu. Dia tidak menggigit jadi jangan takut, sayang..." Jongin meletakkan kucing itu kembali dengan perlahan.

Kyungsoo melepaskan nafasnya yang sejenak tertahan, tatapan tajam ia tujukan pada Jongin. "Kalau dia sampai mencakarku atau menggigitku, aku akan keluar dari rumah ini."

Mata Jongin mengerjap berkali-kali dalam kebekuan tubuhnya, ia merinding mendengar ancaman Kyungsoo yang diucapkan dengan nada dingin, yang berarti Kyungsoo akan benar-benar melakukan ancamannya jika kucing itu menggigit. Sungguh Jongin sangat menyukai kucing itu, tapi ia lebih mencintai Kyungsoo sehingga ia tak mungkin membiarkan Kyungsoo pergi dan digantikan seekor kucing.

Jongin menunduk memperhatikan kucing yang sedang makan dengan rakus, berharap makhluk itu mendengar jerit hatinya agar tak mendekati Pemuda yang dicntainya hingga dia terbiasa.

* * *

**.**

Ruang tamu terdengar sedikit bising dipagi hari, dan suasana sunyi semakin memperjelas suara itu. Selagi Kyungsoo membersihkan ruang tamu menggunakan _vacuum cleaner_, kucing tak bernama itu mengikuti langkah kakinya setiap kali ia berjalan. Kyungsoo berjengit dan segera menjauh ketika kucing itu berada sangat dekat dan bulu-bulu lebat itu hampir menyentuhnya, namun kucing itu kembali mengikutinya seakan mengajak untuk bermain. Hal itu terus berlangsung dan membuat Kyungsoo frustrasi dipagi hari—

"Duduk!" Kyungsoo memerintah setelah lelah menghindar, lupa bahwa itu bukanlah seekor anjing. Namun seolah mengerti, kucing itu benar-benar berhenti meski tak duduk seperti yang diperintahkan.

Kyungsoo mendekat dengan penuh keraguan dan rasa takut, ia berjongkok dihadapan kucing itu. "Bagus. Aku akan berteman denganmu jika kau mengikuti perintahku. Mengerti?" Kyungsoo melakukan interaksi dengan menunjuk-nunjuk kucing itu dan makhluk kecil itu diam seraya menatap telunjuk Kyungsoo yang bergerak didepan wajahnya.

**.**

Kucing itu duduk diatas sofa sembari terus menatap Kyungsoo saat pemuda itu melanjutkan pekerjaannya, dan Kyungsoo tertarik untuk menoleh ketika ia merasa benar-benar tak diikuti, hanya ketika itu hatinya terasa tertusuk menatap tatapan polos kucing itu, dengan mata besarnya dan telinga yang terlihat lemas, Kyungsoo merasa kasihan karena kucing itu terlihat tak punya ibu. Pemandangan yang sangat mengenaskan sehingga Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk mendekat dan mengelus kepalanya sembari bergumam _'tidak apa-apa'_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin mendengar senandung merdu ketika memasuki rumahnya, dan ia mengikuti suara itu hingga berakhir diruang tengah. Ia melongo dengan mulut sedikit terbuka melihat Kyungsoo sedang memandikan kucingnya dalam bak tempat mandi hewan yang entah Kyungsoo dapatkan dari mana. Kucing itu diam sambil menunduk saat Kyungsoo menaruh shampo dikepalanya.

"Kyungie." Jongin memanggil sembari mendekati Kyungsoo dengan kebingungan.

Dan Kyungsoo menoleh dengan senyum riangnya. "Kau sudah pulang? Lihat, aku sedang memandikan Jongin."

Kening Jongin bertaut. '_Memandikan Jongin'?_, memastikan bahwa ia tak salah dengar. Ia menoleh pada kucing yang sepertinya sangat menikmati pijatan tangan Kyungsoo dikepalanya. Barulah ia mengerti meski ia tak dapat mempercayai apa yang terjadi dan apa yang telah dilakukan Kyungsoo.

"Kau memberinya nama Jongin?" Jongin memastikan. Ia berjongkok disamping Kyungsoo dan memperhatikan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Jongin sebenarnya tak keberatan tapi— "Dia betina, sayang."

Tangan Kyungsoo berhenti bergerak, kening bertaut menatap kucing itu dengan lekat, hanya bayangan pejantan yang selama ini ia pikirkan jika meilhat kucing itu, namun kemudian ia mengakui bahwa kucing itu ternyata memang cantik.

"Kupikir harusnya dia bernama Kyungsoo." Jongin menambahkan menggoda Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menampakkan muka masam dan menyirami kucingnya dengan air. "Namaku juga nama seorang laki-laki, Jongin."

"Tidak jika kita memanggilnya Kyung, atau Soo—"

"Tidak. Aku lebih suka Jongin." Kyungsoo membantah dengan cepat.

Dan sepertinya Jongin harus merelakan namanya dipakai oleh kucing betina jika Kyungsoo tak ingin mengancamnya akan pergi dari rumah lagi.

* * *

**.**

Jongin menghela nafas saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan menemukan Kyungsoo yang sedang menidurkan kucingnya. Makhluk itu bahkan bukan bayi tapi selama beberapa hari ini ia selalu tidur diatas ranjang mereka, memisahkan dirinya dengan Kyungsoo yang tak lain Kyungsoo sendiri yang meletakkan kucing itu diantara mereka. Jongin bahkan tak tahan melihatnya jika Kyungsoo marah hanya karena ia membuat suara gaduh dan membuat 'Jongin'-nya terbangun dengan berkata 'putriku sedang tidur!'. Sekarang kucing itu bahkan menjadi putrinya.

Jongin melirik kucingnya sebelum menghampiri Kyungsoo yang berbaring disisi lain. "Apa dia sudah tidur?" Jongin merasa geli saat ia bertanya seolah ia pun menganggap kucing itu adalah bayi mereka. Ia berjalan mengitari ranjnag dan duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

"Sepertinya begitu." Jawab Kyungsoo setengah berbisik.

"Kalau begitu apa kita bisa melakukan ini?" Ucapnya sebelum memberi ciuman singkat dibibir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melirik 'Jongin'nya yang sepertinya benar-benar jatuh terlelap, dengan posisi masih berbaring kemudian ia merentangkan kedua tangannya dan Jongin menunduk untuk mendapat pelukan hangat Kyungsoo sebelum menghujaninya dengan ciuman.

Tautan bibir itu saling bersambut, Jongin menahan tubuhnya dengan tumpuan siku dikedua sisi tubuh pemuda yang lebih kecil agar tak sepenuhnya menindih selagi bibirnya memagut bibir Kyungsoo sebelum menghisapnya dalam. Membasahi bibir pasangan dengan kenikmatan dalam gerakan dan tarikan intens dengan lenguhan-lenguhan nafsu. Remasan tangan Kyungsoo pada rambut Jongin semakin menguat ditengah ia terbakar gairah ketika tangan dingin Jongin mulai menelusup ke dalam baju dengan jari-jari yang bergerak membuat sebuah tarikan halus sepanjang pinggangnya. Mereka menikmati moment itu dalam gerakan tubuh bagian bawah yang saling menggesek menyalurkan rasa panas hingga sebuah ringisan keras terdengar dalam ciuman yang terlepas—

Keduanya terkejut disamping Jongin lah yang merasakan nyeri bukan main dibagian lengan, dan ia tahu pelakunya ketika seekor makhluk bernama 'Jongin' menelusup diantara mereka dan meringkuk diatas perut Kyungsoo setelah melepaskan kuku tajamnya dari kulit Jongin.

"Oh, putriku terbangun." Kyungsoo mendorong Jongin untuk menjauh dari tubuhnya dan mengangkat kucing bernama 'Jongin' dari atas perutnya sebelum meletakkan kembali diatas ranjang dan mengelusnya lagi.

Jongin ternganga dengan lirih, tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat dan merasakan dirinya bernasib mengenaskan ketika ia terabaikan hanya karena makhluk kecil bernama 'Jongin'. Setelah mendapat tatapan mengerikan dari Kyungsoo yang mengandung perintah tak terucap dengan makna _'Ini gara-gara kau. Tidur diluar!'_, Jongin berjalan dengan tak semangat ketika menyadari yang dibawah sudah benar-benar tegang.

Bukan ini yang diharapkannya ketika membawa kucing itu kerumah mereka—namun sepertinya ia harus meratapi keadaan dimana Kyungsoo dan kucing itu telah saling jatuh cinta dan menganggap dirinya adalah orang ketiga.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Ceritanya aneh? Kkhh~ kkhh~ sebagian itu cerita pribadi saya dan saya seperti Kyungsoo dalam cerita ini :v

Fict ini terinspirasi dari stan-stan Kyungsoo yang membandingkan dia dengan seekor kucing, dan saya juga punya pitc Kyungsoo yang dari jaman adam—maksudnya jaman MAMA—saat Kyung ngelus seekor kucing berwana kecoklatan. Ya ampun, saya merasa dia juga jelmaan kucing... /Abaikan XD

Fict ini tak beralur teratur dan tak ada makna, tapi saya senang membuatnya. Semoga menghibur...

Thanks to everyone...

Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan...

**Lien^^**


End file.
